


I'll Be There For You

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rodinia's Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Hallucinations from Illness, M/M, Sickfic, The Rings Are POWERFUL, These Boys Are In Looooooooooooove, yuuri's low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri is sick.  Viktor is taking care of him.  Sweet fluffy boys.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Rodinia's Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	I'll Be There For You

If he had to be the kind of sick that involved hallucinations, at least it was these hallucinations. Yuuri forgot all his aches and pains as Viktor came into his bedroom wearing the tiniest gold shorts imaginable. Sure, Viktor dressed like that all the time, but not in Yuuri’s bedroom. Not up close and personal with Yuuri. Then Viktor started to dance, and Yuuri let go of everything. He’d take this over just about anything. If he could somehow watch Viktor on the ice in his natural element dressed like this and dancing just for him, that could do it, but that’s all Yuuri could think of.

From anyone else, the dancing wouldn’t even necessarily be sexy. Viktor was just bouncing around to music Yuuri couldn’t hear. If it were anyone else, Yuuri would say he looked like a dork. But this was Viktor, and Viktor could never look like a dork. Yuuri considered for a moment why he couldn’t hallucinate Viktor dancing sexy. He could hear what Phichit would say about it. And yet, Yuuri found he preferred this. Viktor danced sexy for everyone. Dancing cute and… okay, maybe it was a little dorky? That was the kind of thing Viktor would only do with someone he felt comfortable with.

Viktor turned around and winked at Yuuri, and now his dancing did shift to something sexier, just for a minute. Then Yuuri’s hallucinations took a turn for the strange, as Viktor flopped on the bed beside him and grabbed the remote. “Feel up to watching the Lombardia Trophy? Even if we’ll just have to watch it again tomorrow because neither of us will remember who won?”

“Why won’t you remember?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor’s smile dropped, and he brushed Yuuri’s hair back off his face. “You must really be out of it, love. I never remember who won these things unless Yakov beats it into me because they’re going to be a threat in the Grand Prix.”

Yuuri stared at Viktor, eyes wide. Love? Viktor just called him love, in that tone of voice, and acted like he was concerned? Of course, there was a very important concern. Hallucination or not, he needed to protect Viktor. “If I’m so sick, should you be this close to me? What if you get sick?”

“I can’t get sick!” Viktor scooted closer, resting his hand on Yuuri’s chest. “I know you’re out of it, but remember, I got this first and gave it to you? I’m very sorry about that, by the way. I’ve said it a million times, but you don’t remember right now, so I’m very sorry.”

Yuuri stared at the hand. It had a ring on it. And now, he remembered. He was sick, and he was hallucinating sometimes, but this wasn’t a hallucination. This one was real. His brain was just so fogged up it had reverted to the years of longing and denying the dreams he was totally having of being married to Viktor Nikiforov one day. The dreams that were not nearly as unrealistic as he’d believed; he was living them now. Complete with Viktor letting down his guard and letting himself be a complete dork around Yuuri, or apologizing a million times for being sick. “Don’t be ridiculous, Viten’ka. For all we know, I got this the same place you did, I just took longer to become symptomatic. You can be sympathetic that I’m sick, but even if I did get sick taking care of you, it’s a price I’m willing to pay. There’s no need to apologize.”


End file.
